I Love You
by TheMagicalAuthor
Summary: Mabel wakes up from a nightmare that scares her deeply and makes her self reflect. Ford sees her up in the middle of the night and tries to pry open what nightmare Mabel had in hopes of cheering her up from her sad mood. Mabel X Ford fluff.


_**There needs to be more Mabel and Ford fluff in this world. Please encourage others to make stories regarding the two. Whether it's a one shot or an actual story.**_

Mabel woke up with a gasp, a hand over her heart. A bead of sweat was forming on her forehead. She let out heavy breaths as she turned to her right. There he was.

Dipper was sleeping safe and sound, no distractions and no problems. He was in a deep sleep and had a smile on his face.

Mabel frowned as she placed her hands on her cheeks and sighed. The images that flashed through her mind were not pleasant. Dipper being possessed by Bill, telling Mabel how she always ditched him and used him.

And that she would have to pay for her selfishness. So Dipper murdered her….He may have been possessed by Bill but to imagine her own brother, her best friend, her partner in crime, her other half just get rid of her like that…It hurt. Massively.

She decided that going back to sleep was not a good idea. Maybe some warm milk would help. Slowly getting out of bed, she put on her purple slippers and walked over to the door, about to go downstairs.

However, at the last second she turned around and quickly but softly kissed Dipper on the forehead, right where his Big Dipper birthmark was.

Quietly going down the stairs, making sure to ignore the fifth step as that one was extra squeaky, she grabbed the carton of milk and poured herself a glass. She was about to chug it down when she heard a door open quite roughly.

She started shaking out of nervousness and decided to go hide. She didn't know why, but she was always scared of being caught doing something during night. Especially when it was someone in her family. If it was Dipper, then it was fine but if it was an elder, she immediately felt as if she needed to hide.

She went towards the sink, deciding to pour down the contents of her warm milk down the drain but it was too late.

"Mabel?" She froze. Fantastic. It was Great Uncle Ford. The one person in her family who seemed to dislike her and even…distrust her.

"What are you doing?" Ford asked. Mabel could feel how tense he was. She turned around, biting her lip.

"Um….Well….What are you doing?" She retorted. Ford noticed the glass of milk in her hands and slightly calmed down. _At least she wasn't doing something dangerous…_

"I couldn't sleep" He simply replied, standing awkwardly. He barely communicated with his niece so in this one occasion, he felt like he was scaring the kid or making her feel immensely uncomfortable.

He noticed Mabel wiping her forehead and letting out what seemed like a breath of relief.

"You too, huh? Why couldn't you sleep?" Ford grabbed a glass and filled it with warm water.

"Insomnia"

Mabel raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What's insomnia?"

Ford placed the glass on the counter. "It's a disorder that prevents you from sleeping"

Mabel frowned. "That sounds horrible" It was at that moment when she noticed the deep bags under his eyes. She didn't know Ford had it this tough….

"Yeah well….I just got to deal with it. Anyways, why couldn't you sleep?"

Mabel gulped, not wanting to tell him about the nightmare but figured it was better than hiding it from him.

Ford frowned noticing how shaky she was. "Hey, how about we sit at the table, huh?" Mabel nodded, looking down and avoiding any type of eye contact.

They both sat down, facing each other. Ford noticed that she had the glass of milk untouched.

"Are you going to drink that?"

She nodded and reached out for it. "Apparently warm milk helps you sleep"

Ford laid back and waited for her to talk. He feared this 'nightmare' was not going to be something silly like clay monsters or stickers being ripped apart. He had a feeling his niece was suffering from something huge…

Mabel began talking. "Well…You know how I told you about Bill possessing Dipper?" Ford tensed up. He slowly nodded and Mabel could see how strict his eyes were.

"When he did possess Dipper, he tried to lure me into giving the journal to him. I said I would never give it to a being like him but then he called me out on the amount of times I've been selfish…The amount of times I've ditched him for my own needs" Ford frowned. That dream demon was always an manipulating son of a-

"My nightmare had my own brother possessed by Bill, murdering me since I'm a selfish brat that doesn't deserve to live…"

A long silence passed between the two. Ford was shocked. He couldn't believe such a cheerful and optimistic girl like Mabel could be capable of imagining such horrid and violent things. He sensed the young girl tearing up. He felt a tingle go through him. He couldn't tell what it was. Was it sympathy? Was it sadness? Was it….Anger?

Ford sat up from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mabel looked up with wet eyes.

"First of all, warm milk won't help you. Drink warm water" He passed over his drink over to Mabel's. She gulped it down and placed the empty glass on the table.

Ford then took off his glasses and stared Mabel right in the eye. "Listen to me Mabel Pines; I do not want you to ever think these things. I don't want you to think them and I don't want you to visualize them. I…I know we really haven't had any interactions what so ever but I want you to know that I think you're a wonderful, cheerful and amazingly talented girl who has a bright future. You've made selfish mistakes; there's no denying that. But so has Dipper. He's made selfish mistakes too. Stan has also. Soos, Wendy and even me have made plenty of selfish mistakes. But if we feel remorse for those mistakes, it shows that we care about each other. You felt terrible after Bill told you how you've treated Dipper. And that shows you care about him. You're an amazing-no, awesome person who is by far the most positive person in the Pines family" He stated. He waited for an answer but all he saw was tears slipping from Mabel's eyes. He was about to frown until she started to smile.

She leapt out of her chair and hugged Ford as tightly as she could, slightly sobbing. Ford stood there, still shocked from the feeling of getting a hug but returned it quickly. He closed his eyes as he hugged his niece, comforting her. When she had quietened down, he put on his glasses and brought her to the yellow chair in the TV room.

He sat in the chair and patted the space beside him, signaling for her to come sit. She sat beside him, snuggling into his big trench coat.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Mabel nodded. He smiled. Now he actually had a proper relationship with his niece. Her next words pulled at his heart strings though.

"I love you Grunkle Ford…" He blinked many times, processing the words she just said. Not only did she say she loves him….She called him 'Grunkle'. A name that was reserved for only Stanley. The kids always called him 'Great Uncle', never 'Grunkle'. He hugged her as he held in the overflow of emotions that were leaking from him.

"I love you too Mabel" He could feel his niece smiling against his chest. It made his heart flutter. He patted her back and hummed a soft tune until she fell asleep. He picked her up and went up to the attic.

He placed the sleeping beauty in her bed and was about to leave until he felt a tug on his coat. He turned around and saw her still asleep but grabbing onto his arm as if her life depended on it. He smiled.

He kissed the girls forehead and replaced his arm with Waddles so she had something to hug.

"Sweet dreams Mabel…"

And with that he left their room, allowing Mabel to doze off into a deep slumber while cuddling with Waddles.

 _ **Expect more Mabel and Ford fluff from me. ;)**_


End file.
